For the Love of Mia
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Read how Ethan finally gives into his love, desire, and want of the lovely Mia. This story is written in first person and in Ethan's POV. This is part of the FSoG Lyric Wheel II. I hope you enjoy.


For the Love of Mia

The first time I saw her I was in lust! Mia Grey, the vivacious, beautiful baby sister of Elliot and Christian Grey. A tall well built woman that made a man think about sex the moment his eyes were casted upon her. I don't know how it happened. I was introduced to her through my sister's best friend who is dating Christian Grey. Somehow, Ana persuaded me to take the little heiress to lunch in her place. I wasn't overeager to do this favor, but one, Ana is a great friend to me and my sister and two, when I saw that goddess walk into Grey House I was breathless. She was all legs, perfect figure with a tiny waist and such beautiful breasts that I ached to caress and kiss.

By the end of our lunch date, I was caught in her charms. I love how she laughs, her mile-a-minute style of speaking and her energy. Good Lord, if I ever got her into bed I know she will be a wildcat. I imagine every night while lying in my bed waiting for sleep to overcome my tired body and mind how wonderful it would be to be buried between those silky thighs. I want her as a starving man wants a meal.

Why don't I chase after her more? She has given me more than enough signals. I know she wants me, but something keeps stopping me from pursuing her further than friendship. It's the fact that my sister is living with Elliot Grey and our best friend is now engaged to the other brother, Christian Grey. Even though I would like nothing more than to have my way with Mia, I fight the urge to throw her on the floor and fuck her like a mad man because we are too close to being family. I'm pretty sure that Elliot and Kate will be getting married next. He shows all the signs of a man ready to settle down and what I have been told, Kate is the first woman that Elliot had ever invited to live with him.

I'm asked to be a groomsman for Christian even though I barely know him. I pretty much know that Ana is behind this. So now, I am part of the wedding party and I am paired up with the woman who runs through my wet dreams naked. I stand with Christian and Elliot and watch as Mia makes her way down the aisle. Oh my lord, she is beautiful dressed in a Grecian styled dress in a dusty rose color. Her suntanned shoulders look so soft and touchable and I have to fold my hands in front of my cock to hid it's activity. _Down boy, stay cool buddy! Not now…damn it…I can't have a hardon now. Look you little fool, her parents are sitting right there. _

The idea of Mr. and Mrs. Grey seeing me with a raging boner for their daughter cools my ardor, but damn as she takes her place and smiles at me I feel my heart pound wildly. I want this woman. Fuck, I want her more than anything in this world! I stand there pretending I am paying attention to the rest of the wedding, but I don't even notice my sister coming down the aisle or the entrance of the Bride with her father. Everyone has eyes for Ana, except for me. My eyes are glued to Mia.

I notice that they are married and Christian is kissing Ana like a hungry man. He has her bent over in his arms causing their guests to hoot, holler, and applaud. I watch as my sister offer the bouquet to Ana and she and her new husband walk down the aisle arm in arm smiling. Elliot is all smiles as he escorts Kate down the aisle and I think what a great rehearsal for them. Then, it's my turn with Mia. The moment our hands touch I feel electricity jolt through my body. She looks up me with that smile and I turn to mush. We walk together and join the other two couples. I know we have photographs to take then we will be ushered into the reception area for the dinner and reception. There is no time to steal a few kisses so holding her hand is the only activity that we will have.

It seems like the photographs take forever. Jose, Kate and Ana's college friend is taking the wedding photographs and I can tell that Christian is getting antsy. He is ready to get to his wedding night and damn, I don't blame him. Ana is a beautiful woman and at one time, I fancied myself in love with her, but she only saw me as an older brother. Now, I have the hots for another woman that may not be able to be mine. Is it allowed to date and seduce the sister of the man that could end up being my brother-in-law? And, if I did take Mia to my bed and we didn't work out, what would Elliot and Christian do to me? I can see myself in the trunk of one of Christian's Audis beaten, tied up, and taken out to the dense forests of Washington to be buried in a deep dark grave. If Mia and I didn't go the distance, I know the Grey Brothers will murder me in cold blood! Fuck, she is so damn beautiful with that ebony hair and those dark eyes that shine like polished onyx. Why couldn't she be a Kennedy or a Rockefeller? Hell, I would rather take on those families than go up against Elliot and Christian Grey!

Mia keeps giving me those dreamy eyes and I can hear her little sighs. She wants me I know this, but I know it would be best for us to remain good friends. If we did succumb to our desires I know the sex will be mind-blowing, but there is danger for all of us. A bad relationship between us could cause so many problems for others and I will not be the cause for any pain pertaining to my sister and our best friend, Ana. They both deserve to have happiness in their lives. I've seen Kate through some horrible boyfriend choices and I know that Christian is Ana's first and only love and lover. I won't do anything to mar their chances at happiness!

I do my duty as groomsman. I smile. I take my seat next to Mia and I am polite to her but keep my hands to myself. I dance with her a few times as is tradition then I go off to have a stronger drink than the expensive champagne that is flowing through the festivity like a river wild. At the bar, I meet this cute little redhead that is extremely charming. She says her name is Candi and damn she does look sweet! I wouldn't mind licking on her all night long. She is more than willing, we end up dancing, and I took her home with me to my new apartment. I fucked her until the daybreak streaked across the Seattle sky. She left after a shower and I never got her number. Just another one-night stand but now I feel empty.

The next few weeks, I see Mia in a very casual way. We do the lunch thing a few times. She went shopping with me for new furniture for my apartment, and then she helped me decorate. It was nice having her in my personal space. It felt right as if she belonged there. I wanted her with me. I wanted to have dinner with her in my home and see her sitting on my sofa having a glass of wine. I wanted to dance with her around my living room and most of all…I wanted to take her into my bedroom and make love to her. Love? Did I say love? No, I meant I want to fuck her. Yeah, that's it…I want to fuck her until she forgets her name. I don't make love, I seduce, fuck, and leave. Crap, I am a manwhore!

She makes me dinner in my kitchen. God, the woman can cook. She has me wrapped around her little finger. It's true…the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It's definitely not through his cock, I am proof of that! I have fucked tons of women and none has my name or heart. But, Mia, she's different. I feel something for her besides lust. Could it be love? Do I love this dark-headed goddess? Shit, the last thing I need in my life is love. I am in my first year of graduate school and I don't have time for the mess that comes with love. My goal to become a psychologist is my main concern. I can't let anything or anyone derail my plans. Mia has to go. She is too dangerous for me.

My course work is killer. I barely have time to eat a decent meal or take a long hot shower. My social life is nill. I can't remember the last time I went out with friends and had a few beers. I grab my book bag and am about to leave my apartment when I get a phone call. I take the call as I lock up my apartment. I don't have much time since my next class starts in thirty minutes.

"Ethan." I hear the desperate voice of my sister. I know immediately something is wrong.

"Hey, Sis." I say trying not to give away that she has me worried.

"Ethan, it's Mia and Ana. They've been kidnapped. You need to get over to Escala. We are all meeting here."

I hear her words echoing in my head. Kidnapped! Who would…why…how? The questions are racing through my brain. "I'll be right there."

I walk into Escala to find the Grey family in tears and in shock. Elliot is on the sofa holding Kate close. Mr. Grey is consoling Grace by rubbing her back and holding her tenderly in his arms. I look over to Christian who is on his phone yelling orders and cussing up a storm. Hell has broke loose and whoever did this would pay with their lives.

"What can I do to help?" I ask Christian. He looks at me. His grey eyes are full of pain and worry. This is a man head over heels in love with his wife.

"Ana is missing. The last time we spoke she was taking money out of the bank…she said she was leaving me…then I get a call that Jack Hyde made bail and another call that Mia is missing."

The name of Jack Hyde makes my skin crawl. Kate told me what that bastard tried to do to Ana when he was working at SIP and then he broke into Escala when Christian was gone to New York and tried to kidnap her then.

"Fuck, who in the hell bailed him out?" I asked in a fury. I swear if Christian doesn't kill the assholes who got that bastard out of jail, I will. "Do you think he has…Mia?" God, I can't even bare to think about that bastard around my girl.

"I don't know, Ethan. I just know that she is missing from her gym. Her bodyguard was found unconscious. He was drugged."

"Shit. And, Ana?"

"Taylor is tracking her cell phone. As soon as I got back from Portland, I came straight here…waiting for a phone call."

"We got her!" Taylor screams from the security rooms. "She's moving at a high rate of speed, but I can track her."

Christian goes running from Escala with Taylor and crew and I am following. As Taylor drives, I am in the backseat with Christian. He is talking more than I have ever heard him talk. He is usually quiet around me. He tells me that Ana is pregnant, but no one knows yet. My heart is drumming in my ears so I don't hear everything but I hear enough to know that he wasn't overjoyed about the situation. He is blaming himself…she was running away…or so he thought when they spoke. But, when he found out that Mia was missing, he started to put the pieces together. Ana was trying to save Mia. It took time to get the technical and tracking devices working but Taylor and crew finally got a lock on Ana's cell phone but they could never find Mia's signal. This has me worried, but that worry was shortly put on the shelf when the car stopped suddenly and all hell broke loose.

Everything happened so fast yet in slow motion. I stood beside the car as Christian and Taylor ran toward three figures. Then, I heard a gunshot and saw one of those figures falling to the ground. When the cries of pain invaded my ears, I snapped out of my trance to see Ana fall back onto the ground holding a gun. Jack Hyde was cussing her as he held his thigh where she shot him. The other person, a woman began to confess her part in this mess…hell, I think she confessed to the Kennedy shootings. Christian is holding Ana begging her not to leave him. Taylor has Jack Hyde in handcuffs and I hear another member of the security team demanding ambulances and police support. I look around and see that we are the industry region of Seattle and parked in an abandoned warehouse parking lot. Where is Mia? Everyone is yelling and working over Ana. I remember that I am a medical student and my training goes into drive. I run over to the limp and pale body of my dear friend. She is so cold. I don't see any gunshot wounds, and there is very little blood. She has bruises from what I assume is a beating by the hands of the sick fuck who is still yelling that the little bitch shot him. He is fortunate that I didn't have the gun, I would have shot him in his nuts and let him bleed out! The paramedics take over and stand to look around. No one is looking for Mia. The woman who confessed to God and anyone else listening is handcuffed and led away to a police car. I run over to her, but one of the boys in blue hindered my approach. "Mia? Where is Mia?" I yell frantic to find the love of my life.

"She is in the warehouse." The woman was trembling in fear and she should be. "He made me drug her…but I think I gave her too much."

Fuck! I want so much to slap that silly bitch, but I don't have time. I turn and run into the warehouse. It's dark, damp, and smells like shit! I can't even fathom imagining Mia in this filth. After my eyes adjust to the dim, I start to search. I find Mia in a small room on a dirty mattress, tied up, passed out, bruised and beaten. I notice that her workout clothes are torn and tattered. I close my eyes and pray that she hasn't been raped. I untie her being as gentle as I can and carry out of the building. The police and paramedics come running toward me. "She's unconscious." I inform them. "I found her tied up in there. There are drugs scattered all over the place."

Mia is taken out of my arms and I follow into the ambulance. I tell the paramedics that she is my girlfriend and that I am a medical student at the University. They let me ride to the hospital with her. She is on oxygen and has an IV started. Her blood pressure is too low and her pulse is weak. The bastards over-drugged her and she is close to dying.

"Does anyone know what they gave her?" One of the paramedics yells.

"According to the police, they found Rohypnol vials where she was found." Another paramedic answers.

My heart plummets. The date-rape drug. I feel the tears stinging my eyes then rolling down my face. I should have made her stay with me. Christian tried to tell us all that there was danger, but we didn't listen, after all, Jack Hyde was in jail. We didn't know that he had been released or that he was a danger to Mia.

I am left to myself when we arrive at the hospital. Mia is raced into the ER. Ana is there also still unconscious. Christian is pacing. He looks like death warmed over. I know he is blaming himself.

"Christian, it's not your fault." I tell him.

"I didn't keep them safe." He falls to his knees and begins to sob. Fuck, the mighty Christian Grey is coming apart at the seams because of his love for a woman. I understand how he feels. My heart and soul is at a lost. I can't lose Mia. She has to make it. I promise myself that I will put away any fears and pursue her if she recovers. She will be mine.

"They are getting the best care in Seattle and Washington." I hear myself say. I know that Grace is observing over both women. She would make sure that everything is being done to save them.

"Christian, let's go into the waiting room." I don't want any reporters seeing him like this.

Ana is in a coma, but the baby is unharmed. The last time I saw Christian he is sitting at her bedside praying and begging her to return to him. He is apologizing to her. I feel for the poor bastard. I know how he feels as if his sunshine was snatched away. I make my way to Mia's room. Grace and Carrick are sitting with her. She is still under the effects of that drug. I stand next to her. Even with her face bruised she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I bend down and whisper in her ear. "I love you, Mia Grey. Come back to me so I can show you how much."

Mia is released from the hospital before Ana. To help the family, I volunteer to stay at her parent's home watching over her as they stay with Christian and Ana. Mia is quiet which unnerves me. I pray I haven't lost my vivacious and playful Mia! I make sure she rests, eats, and has plenty of fluids. I see to her every need.

"He was horrible." She whispered one evening while we ate dinner together in her room. "Elizabeth is the one who took me, but that man…he hurt me."

I only nod letting her take her time to tell her story.

"He beat me as he told me what he was going to do to Ana. He was going to rape her and tape it for the world to see. He didn't care if it got him on the most-wanted lists….he was going to do it to hurt Christian." Mia shivered as a memory brought tears to her dark onyx eyes. I take away the bedtray and gather her into my arms. She sobs so hard that I fear that she may have to be medicated once again. "He tore at my clothes telling me that I would be the practice run. He was going to rape me, but Elizabeth stopped him when she called to say that she had Ana and the money." She gulped. "He gave me another shot and I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the hospital."

I don't say anything because I can't. I want to kill someone. There is a fury in me that I can't control. No one has the right to touch any woman in such a way. Jack Hyde needs to be strung up by his balls and left to suffer.

"Did he…you know…Ana?"

"No, honey, he didn't. Christian found her in time."

"She saved me." She held tightly onto me. "She saved me."

"Yes, baby…she did."

The Grey women recovered and by Christmas Ana's baby bump was evident. All the bruises healed and Jack Hyde was charged with various crimes. He was denied bail. Elena Lincoln's ex-husband was ruined when Christian found out that he was the one who bailed Hyde out before. I don't know the connection there, but Elena sold her salons and left for parts unknown.

Christmas Eve found Mia in my arms in my apartment. I have been dating her since the Hyde incident. I even went as far as formally asking Carrick Grey if I could date his daughter. There haven't been any other women in my life since then. We haven't consummated our relationship and even though I am hornier than a five-peckered stallion I am waiting for her. She will have to lead me into sexual activity. I will not force and expect her to take me to her bed.

"You are so beautiful, Mia." I whisper as we dance slowly to a Christmas carol playing. The lights on the tree are twinkling and those lights reflect in my lady's eyes. "I love you."

"Ethan, I love you. I have always loved you from the moment we met at Grey House." She confessed. "I want you."

"When it's time." I say as our foreheads meet. I do want her, but I'm afraid it's too soon after all she has gone through.

"Ethan…it's time."

"No, not yet." I smile down at her. She is tall for woman, but I still tower over her by a good five inches. I take her hand and lead her to the sofa. I go down to one knee before her. "I want you also. I want you to love me forever." I clear my voice. "Mia, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I extend my hand to reveal a one-carat diamond solitaire engagement ring. I know she deserves more, but I am a graduate student.

She is speechless probably for the first time in her life. I can feel and hear her heart racing. "Yes." She finally says laughing and throwing her arms about my neck. "Oh, God, yes, Ethan, I want to be your wife."

We are both giggling like schoolchildren as I slip the ring on her finger. We kiss softly at first then our kisses became deeper and more passionate. I need this woman. My body burns for her. "It's time now, if you want."

She blushes and nods agreement. I lead her into my bedroom. The room is softly lit and smells of wild flowers. Mia keeps my apartment clean and sweet smelling.

"I am clean, but I understand if you wish for me to wear a condom." I declare. I know she knows that I was very sexually active before the incident in September. "Are you on birthcontrol?"

She shakes her head and I am shocked.  
"Ethan, I have never had sex. I'm a virgin."

Holy Mother of God! A virgin! Good lord are they growing trees now? Ana was a virgin when Christian took her and now Mia! I have never had a virgin. I am clueless on how to proceed. I don't want to hurt her.

"Mia, I just thought…you are so beautiful…and so full of life." I caress her soft and lovely face. "You waited for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ethan, all my life." She steps into my arms and presses her delectable body into mine. I can feel every curve, every dip and every inch of her perfect body. "You are the one."

I am in a daze. I want to take her here and now but another part of me wants to wait. We should do this correctly and wait for our wedding night. She deserves that respect. "Mia, we need to slow down."

"I don't want to slow down. I want you, Ethan. I love you and I want to be with you."

"But, you are a virgin. We should wait until…"

"I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be yours." She pouts so delightfully. "I am yours."

Her words seduce me. I gently pick her up and carry her to my bed…correction…is is now our bed. I know my apartment is small compared to the mansion she lives in with her parents, but it is now ours. I will ask her later to move in with me. "Mia, at anytime, you can say no and I will stop."

"Don't you dare stop, Ethan Kavanagh!" She smiles as she says that and I feel my heart stop. God, she is beautiful and that smile…it's heaven on earth.

"Your wish is my command, milady." I am over her kissing her softly as her long fingers undo the buttons on my shirt. I moan as her soft lips trail over my naked chest. I have to laugh because she is seducing me. I stare into her eyes then our lips merge once more.

Our skin touches and burns in passion. Her body is every man's dream with a small waist that flares out to shapely hips. Her breasts are full and so very responsive with nipples made just for my mouth. They are just perfect for sucking and biting on. She tastes delicious as my tongue runs down the insides of her thighs. She cries out in with a pleasant shock when I lick and suck on her virgin pussy. Mia orgasms with a full force scream that nearly makes my cock explode into the sheets. I have to find some self-control before I fall upon her and take her too roughly. With my expert hands and lips, I prepare her to accept my cock. I don't want to brag, but I got a very nice package. My cock is thick and measures just shy of nine inches. I know she will stretch to fit me, but I don't want her to think that sex hurts. I am kissing her mouth once again, as her legs wrap around my waist. Her trusting eyes looks into mine. She is ready.

"I love you, baby." I push through her wet and hot folds and quickly breach her maidenhead. A little sob escapes her but she pushes her hips up towards me. "I'm so sorry, baby…I didn't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered as her hands caressed my face and then entangled in my blonde hair. "Love me, Ethan. Love only me."

I never knew making love was so fulfilling. I have had some great sex in my life, but nothing like this. I am head over heels in love with this woman. She cuddles next to me and my arms hold her close. "I love you, Mia and I will never take our love for granted. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you that you are my dream come true and the only one I want to be with and I will make you fall in love with me every day. If I fail in my mission to make you the happiest woman in the world, then I will start back at one, the first day I saw you and knew you were a dream come true." I roll her onto her back and kiss her softly. "But, I never fail, Mia, but I will still make you fall in love me with every day."

Mia and I were married after I graduated with my doctorates' degree. We are now known as Dr. and Mrs. Ethan Kavanagh. We were married just barely a year when our first child was born, a son named Kelton Carrick which we call KC for short. He joins the rest of the Grey grandchildren as number five. Ana and Christian have two children, a boy and a girl, and Elliot and Kate have two daughters.

As I promised Mia, I make her fall in love with me every day. Every morning I wake up and start back at one, knowing she is my dream come true. I do adore this woman. She makes me whole. I am watching her as she walks back into our bedroom. She is smiling.

"What?"

"I hope you are still believing in dreams come true." She giggles. I nod. "Good, because honey, dream number two will arrive in about six months."

I smile and pull her down into our bed. "Well, back to one, baby… and this time we will take our time."

She only laughed as we tangled in the sheets making love and all our dreams and desires come true.

The End

This story is based and influenced by the Fifty Shades characters and the song "Back to One" by Brian McKnight. I have no rights or make any income from this work of fiction. All rights belong to the author, E.L. James and the performer, Brian McKnight for their hard work.


End file.
